1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam generator moisturizing the skin of body parts such as the scalp, shoulders, neck, face, waste, buttocks, feet, hands, arms etc., or mucosa of eyes, nose, throat etc., by supplying steam thereto, and more particularly to a steam generator which makes it possible to cause the effective transepidermal absorption of a cosmetic or pharmaceutical component by means of steam and heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Steam beautification devices, steamed towels and the like have been used to supply the appropriately heated steam to the skin, thereby enhancing circulation of blood in the skin as well as maintaining the skin in a desired moisturized state or bringing it into such state.
However, the steam beautification devices or steamed towels cannot be used at all times in any places. Moreover, the steam beautification devices are difficult to use on the body parts other than the face, and the problem associated with the steamed towels is that too short is a retention time in which a sufficient amount of steam can be supplied.